In Between
by Sunny Day in February
Summary: Adj. 1. in-between - being neither at the beginning nor at the end in a series. One-shot about Mario, Peach and their silly love.


Princess Peach frowned a bit when she looked down the stairs, where Mario was. And as always, she couldn't help but smile a bit when she saw him. She always just… _had _to smile when she noticed him. She liked that about him. But then again, there weren't many things she didn't like about him.

Now she was thinking about it… there _wasn't _anything she didn't like about him. She sighted softly and continued to stare at her savior who, once again, had rescued her from Bowser's evil clutches.

He was inside her glorious castle, getting ready for the upcoming party the Mushroom Kingdom had prepared to thank Mario for his great work. But it didn't look like he really wanted that party…

There were several Toads with him, who congratulated him with saving the princess successfully… again. They were praising him and asked him if he wanted something special, just because they wanted to make _him_ happy, for a change, since the kingdom was relying heavily on him, ever when their princess was captured again…

…but Mario shook his head, just like what Peach had expected him to do.

'No? But… please, Mario! We want to do something nice for you! You deserve it!' one of the Toads said, a bit disappointed by Mario's quick and steady response. His fellow, another Toad, began pouting. 'Yeah, he's right! The kingdom's really thankful, you know!'

'I know, I know!' Mario laughed, rubbing the back of his head casually, '…but you don't have to… give me presents or something like that! It would just make me uncomfortable. I'm just happy to see everything's okay again; I don't need another gift, other than that.'

'Are you sure about that, Mario?'

Mario turned around in surprise, just when Princess Peach came down the stairs. The Toads saw her coming, smiled to each other and decided to leave them alone. They disappeared out of the castle. To the festivities, probably.

Mario smiled when she walked towards him and respectfully took his hat off. He always took his hat off when they were about to have a conversation. But only when no one was around. It didn't annoy her, but it caught her eye. Just like that.

'Good day, princess! I… guess you've already recovered a bit from your adventure?' Mario grinned, extremely aware of her, standing in front of him. She nodded quietly. 'Of course I have. I've been captured so many times… you could almost say I've grown used to it!...'

'You are?' He looked at her in surprise. Peach chuckled, and shook her head. 'No silly, I could never get used to Bowser's evil kidnappings! Because it's… well, it's… hard, sometimes.'

She suddenly stopped giggling, and even became a bit sad. Mario worried about her, nodding slowly. 'I understand. I… sorry for the comment.'

'No no, it's my mistake for making the remark!'

'No, I had to think before I responded like that… um… '

'…silly?' Peach smiled warm.

It made him nervous. But in a good way. '…yes. I mean, no! I mean… I reacted stupidly. I… didn't want to hurt you.'

'You didn't.'

'What do you –'

'You didn't hurt me. You never do. And I think… you will never hurt me, anyway.'

'Oh…'

'…would you?'

'…hm? No! No, of course I wouldn't hurt you!...'

Princess Peach thought it was kind of cute to see him stammering like that, trying to be clear about the fact that he would always be there for her. That he would always be by her side, in good and bad times. Until death would part them. She blushed when she thought about that last part. What was she thinking?

She took a deep breath. Maybe she and Mario could spend some… quality time together, now that they were alone. After all, who knows how long it would take before Bowser came to take her away again? Ugh, only the thought was enough to make her tired…

'Mario, would you like to… come with me, for a bit?' She looked at him in curiosity, beckoning him. He stared at her for a while, but then agreed. 'Um… I… well, that's fine by me…'

Mario and Peach started to dwell around in the large halls of Peach's magnificent castle. Both of them didn't say a word, so it was quiet. Outside, the huge festival was already going on. They could hear cheerful music, laughter of the residents of Toad Town and… well, that was pretty much it.

Peach peeked at Mario, just when he gazed outside a window. She saw that he still didn't like all the fuzz about him that much, being so wonderful and all. He wanted to be treated normally, like a… plumber. No, like a human being. A regular human being. He was friendly and humble, not only towards her, but towards everybody. The residents of her kingdom were crazy about him. She couldn't deny that she also… well… you know.

'Why don't you ever want anything more than this, Mario?' she suddenly asked him, without turning to see him. He fastened his pace, so that he was able to walk next to her: all this time, he had been a bit behind her. Maybe to be sure nothing happened to her? Maybe to avoid he would let his guard down?

'What do you mean, You Highness?' he wanted to know, looking up to her. On rare moments, like this, he was focusing all his attention on _her_, only her. She could read it in his big, blue eyes. She knew this was the right time. She also knew there probably wouldn't be another time to speak to him like this: if her calculations were right, Bowser would kidnap her again by the end of the week.

Friday or Saturday. Depends on the weather.

'The residents are all very happy to have you around, Mario. And they are also very grateful to Luigi, so… sometimes, I wonder why you don't let them give you presents or such…' Peach said.

'Why would I?' he friendly asked, '…that would just be egocentric of me.'

Peach had to laugh. 'Please Mario, _you _and _egocentric_? That's… just as abstract as Bowser and…'

'…Bowser and?'

'…um… well, you.'

Mario smirked at this respond, but didn't say anything. Peach blinked, a bit confused, but also remained silent for a short while, smiling a bit. But she was determined to have an answer.

'…please, will you tell me why you think you are being selfish when you accept something nice from the people of my land?' she tried again.

'Naturally,' Mario said, getting eye contact with her and holding it, '…why would I accept their gifts and thanks, when I'm only saving you for… well, selfish goals?'

She felt her cheeks burn. She was awfully aware of that. '…selfish goals, you say?'

'That's just what I said, princess.' He just didn't look away from her.

'…I don't understand you…' she muttered slowly and stopped walking, clutching her hands, resting on her pink dress, tightly. Mario also stood still, right in front of her, still not planning to focus his gaze on something else.

He hesitated for a moment, but not for long.

'Your Highness, I'm saving you because I _want_ to. Not because of those pleads of all the Toads, Koopa's, Boo's or whatever-their-species-are, but because… I want to, and… because it's _you_ I have to save. So I'm just a… mean plumber who isn't paying that much attention to all your kind residents, but only focuses on _that_ what he thinks is… well… pretty much… everything he needs to… go on.'

'…you need me to go on..?' Peach's throat felt dry.

Mario nodded, and finally broke away from her eyes, grinning broadly, folding his arms behind his head. 'Just like that!... so I'm just a selfish guy with heights issues and a weird accent! How comes no one ever notice that, except for Bowser and his minions…'

He started walking again, whistling. Peach followed him, still a bit stunned by his… well, confession, right?... It wasn't something usual for Mario to say what he felt, to say what he wanted… and apparently…

…he just wanted her.

She had to take her chance. True, he had fast mood swings, which was in his optimistic nature, but she wouldn't let him get away with it! No way! Now it was _her_ turn to confess something to Mario. But on a… subtle way.

'I love you.'

So much for the subtleness.

He immediately stood still, and turned around, staring at her.

She smiled weakly, and gazed at the floor. 'I… I wanted to tell you way earlier, but I… never dared to tell you… I was… scared for your reaction, I suppose…'

Mario just stared at her with a blank look on his face.

It made her nervous. '…Mario? Please… say something, I… I…'

He finally blinked with his eyes and slowly started to chuckle. '…Mama Mia, that's something you don't hear everyday! I… never thought… _you_ would say it first.'

'…what do you…'

'I wanted to say it first, actually… And I also didn't really have the courage to… well, confess that I… love you.'

'…y – you love me too? You… you really do?...'

He nodded. 'Of course I love you! I mean… I can't think of a reason why I wouldn't love you! I mean… I've been rescuing for so many years, and… well, I… kinda fell in love with you!'

'…when?'

'…um… This is kind of embarrassing…'

'Please tell me, Mario.'

'...the first time Bowser kidnapped you.'

'Oh. I see…'

Peach blushed heavily. So did Mario. The two of them just stared and laughed a bit, not-knowing what to say; now they finally… confessed.

'So… and now?' Peach asked carefully, slowly rubbing over her hot cheeks.

He hesitated, but then softly asked: 'If you've got no problems with it… then why don't you come by my house tonight?'

She blushed even more when he said that so casually. He noticed it and quickly shook his head. 'No, not for that! Not for that! For the fireworks! Yes, the fireworks! You know how pretty they look from my place, right?... right? And after that we could… I don't know, maybe get some… tea or something?'

Peach giggled. He was such a klutz!

'…that sounds great, Mario. I'll be there.'

He stopped blathering and looked at her. '…yes? You… will?'

'I'd love to!...' She smiled kindly, '…well, let's go to the festival, shall we?'

Mario started to smile again, seemingly relieved, and walked further with her. '…let's just do that, princess.'

And they did.

**(Wow, lame ending... Hope it wasn't too corny. I just wanted to focus some attention on this couple. They need more love!)**


End file.
